Typical free space optical link methods enable wide field of view operations by employing mechanical gimbals to slew a narrow field of view optical aperture over a wide angle. Initial laser communication signal discovery, acquisition, and tracking depend upon the mechanical gimbal pointing the narrow field of view optical aperture correctly for signal acceptance. Discovery of a new participant desiring to enter the network typically requires an additional non-directional laser beacon source and receiver aperture able to capture light from beacon sources over a wide angle field of view. The receiver aperture may determine the location of the new participant using a wide field of view optical receiver. After the location of the source relative to the receiver is established, a separate narrow-field aperture may be pointed toward the source to achieve an adequate signal-to-noise ratio for processing and demodulation of the optical signal.
Wide field of view optical receivers are typically subject to significant noise associated with an incoming collimated laser light signal. While able to determine an incident angle of the laser light signal, wide field of view optical receivers are typically unable to demodulate and retrieve any data being carried by the laser light signal. A separate, narrow field optical receiver may be used to demodulate the signal. Multiple receivers add to the cost and decrease the efficiency of free space optical link systems. Further, using mechanical gimbals to direct the narrow field optical receiver to a newly acquired network participant may introduce additional mechanical systems, which add to the complexity of systems.